Daughter of a Demon
by XXrainbow-bladeXX
Summary: It all starts out when Sebastian see's a young girl in the kitchen while getting tea for Master. Could that young girl be his daughter? Ciel is wandering if it is actually possible for Sebastian to love someone so much. Claude gets his wish by Sebastian's weakness ... that young girl. With Sebastian weak ... and Ciel without a strong a butler, Alois can get to Ciel.
1. Remembering That Day

** I am now writing my second ever story on and I am SO HAPPY! I am still writing my other story called "Misfortune for the Somas" so pay attention to that one too if you watch Fruits Baskets or have read it.**

** This is my next story and it is based on Black Butler AKA Kuroshitsuji! This isn't one of those where people just flow with it … this one is completely planned out so please enjoy and don't leave rude comments .. leave ADVICE!**

** Enjoy!**

** Daughter of a Demon**

** Chapter 1- Remembering That Day**

** Sebastian's P.O.V**

Today sure is a muggy day … I don't like muggy, rainy days. They were not always my favorite. I like the sunny days and warm days. Especially since my Young Master is so rude on days like this. Oh well, I get the honors of waking him up every day. It's not that I don't like him … I just … well … he reminds me of someone … someone special.

I was walking through the hallway with my lit up candle. I was almost to his room until Mey-Rin came running to me with a letter.

"Sebastian! Here is a letter for you, yes there is!" She yelled running to me.

"I see that." I said, not to happy to see her at the moment.

"Are you alright Sebastian?" She asked sincerely. She was always kind-hearted. _Humans … do they have to care that much?_

"Yes, I am quiet alright." I said smiling at her.

"Good, yes it is." She whispered looking down.

I chose to mess with her like I always do. I grabbed her chin gently and pulled her head up. "That is certainly not the way such a beautiful young lady should look. You should keep your head up." I said. I certainly do not regret anything. I just smiled looking at her.

She smiled and blushed, like she always did when she looked at me. "Yes sir, Sebastian. I apologize for holding you up from waking Young Master." She apologized smiling.

"Oh it was no problem." I said walking away like nothing happened.

I finally got to Master's room, I opened the door and found My Lord sleeping so peacefully. I smiled, but flashed rang through the back of my head of a young girl in my arms. I blinked and walked towards My Master. "Young Lord, it is time to get up." I said getting close to him.

When I saw his eyes opening slowly, the girl appeared again. My girl.

I clenched my eyes closed again and walked away opening the curtains. When I turned back he was sitting up looking at me expecting tea. I never got him tea in the morning anymore, mainly because every time I do he starts complaining because it's the wrong tea, so I just stopped. He knows I stopped as well. He is probably in a bad mood because of the day outside.

"Where is my tea?" He asked, looking angry.

"My Lord, you know I never bring you tea in the morning anymore." I replied calmly.

"Yes I am, but that is not my point. You should know I need my morning tea." He stated.

That doesn't make sense since he just said that that wasn't his point, then he mentioned that he needs morning tea. "Yes, I apologize My Lord. I will bring your tea right away." I said leaving his room.

I got to the kitchen and she appeared in front of me. My girl, my girl in front of me standing here. Right in front of me. "Alice?" I asked and she was gone, just gone.

Bardroy walked in asking me who I was talking to. I just looked at him and began making my Young Lord's tea. He just kind of looked at me like I was going insane.

I kept making the tea, and he kept looking at me. "Is there a problem Bardroy?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes, you were talking to someone. I know you and you never talk to yourself." He said eyeballing me.

"Okay, I was. She is none of your business." I said and he eyeballed me again.

"She?" He asked smiling.

"Yes, _she_." I stated back. "Problem?" I asked once more.

"No, not at all." He replied back looking away.

Alice stood back in front of me and I was just mesmerized. I walked up to her, but I stopped remembering Bardroy was still in the room. I acted like I needed something from the direction I was going.

Bardroy got what he needed and left the room.

I looked back at her but she was gone again. "Damn it," I whispered. I turned around and she was right in my face, at least her face was. She was too short to be the height I was at. I yelped and backed away. She was getting closer screaming it was all my fault.

I kept backing up, yelling I'm sorry back to her. I covered my face and got to a dead end and slid on the wall down to the floor.

Bardroy came running back in with My Lord. _So he actually dressed himself?_

They knelt down next to me and asked me what was wrong. I uncovered my face and looked at them.

The only words that rang through my head were _Alice … My daughter. _

_ My Daughter, Alice._

**SO? What do you think? Remember … NO rude comments … leave advice! ADVICE!**

** Anyways please review honest reviews … but don't be rude. (I say now the like 4****th**** time.) XD**


	2. Revealing Truth

** Here is my second chapter on my second story! XD Yay! **

** Don't forget my other story "Misfortune for the Somas".**

** Chapter 2- Revealing Truth**

I woke in a bed and I found it very weird. Only because I never sleep, so when I do it is usually bad.

My Master walked in towards me and just looked down at me. "What the hell was that? You are not a freak!" He yelled at me getting louder and louder.

"I don't know," I whispered … it was all I could manage at the moment.

"Bardroy said you were talking to someone before you flipped out … who?" He asked still looking down at me.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I tried to deny, but I knew that I did see someone … I saw my daughter.

"Don't play dumb with me, I order you to tell me, Sebastian!" He yelled even louder.

I knew I had no choice but to tell him, it was an order, I had no choice at all. I took a deep breath and looked up at him. "A girl … Her name is Alice and she is … She is," I couldn't finish, I missed her and loved her.

"Sebastian," He whispered now talking with pity in his tone.

"She was my daughter." I looked away ashamed. This is not how a proper butler should be acting. Especially not a Phantomhive butler.

He just looked at me like I was insane. I don't think he was convinced. "What?" That was all he could ask.

"Yes, My Lord I have a daughter. Alice is my daughter and I do love her like a human would love their child. She is gone though … so it doesn't matter." I managed a whisper, but that was it.

"Certainly it does. Is she … is she dead?" He asked me looking sincere.

I didn't want to say it. "Yes," I choked.

"I'm sorry," He told me.

"Don't be, I blame myself. It is my fault she is dead." I said wanting to leave the room. I haven't talked about her in a while.

"Certainly not, Sebastian. I wouldn't say I know how you feel but-" I interrupted him quickly.

"You should know exactly how I feel. Remember that feeling that you had when you saw your parent's dead? Remember it? I felt worse, she died in my arms. I couldn't save her." I stuttered.

"How did she, you know, die?" He asked.

I gave him a sharp look. Then I looked away thinking on that day that she died. "C-Claude …" I couldn't continue.

Ciel looked at me wide eyed. He was about to flip. "What? How did he … When did he …" He didn't understand.

"It was two hundred years ago when he did it. Me and Alice were wandering around the Demon Grave Yard, that was our hangout," I chuckled. "Then Claude came down on top of me and held me down and left Alice without any protection. She was still just a child, her full demon powers hadn't come in yet. Anyways, he held me down and he was stronger than usual. He pulled out a demon sword, it just a small one so the wound wouldn't be that bad, but he stabbed me in the leg so I couldn't walk or run to get her." I paused and took a breather.

He looked at me with so much sorrow in his eyes. That is not what I want to see from my Young Master.

He was still looking at me and didn't know what to say. He finally said something, but it wasn't what I wanted it to be. "Then what?"

"He clung to her and stabbed her in the heart with the sword and smiled at me in mockery. She fell to the floor and struggled to breathe. I crawled to her as fast as I could. I pulled her up in my arms and I … I did something I never thought I would." I stopped not wanting to say it, it wasn't proper for a butler.

"What?" He asked as a tear trickled down his face. I wiped it off and smiled the smallest smile.

My smile went away at the thought of it. "I cried looking down at screaming no. I just," I stopped for I saw her again. I looked at her and began to shiver. She went closer to Master, I panicked.

"Ciel move!" I yelled, but I was too late. She looked as though she went inside of him and he began yelping for help. He fell to the floor and held his head screaming louder and louder. "Master!" I yelled and got out of bed and knelt down next to him.

He yelled and repeated my name. His yells were getting quieter the more he said my name. "S-Sebastian I … I saw it. I saw what Claude did. I saw her die in your arms." He bawled.

He leaned into my arms and I didn't push him away, I kept hugging him. I don't know where Alice went but it didn't matter. What she had been doing is wrong … and I will stop her.

_Why Alice? Why? I love you and this is what you do to me?_

**SO? What do you think? Please review. Most likely one will be posted at least every 3 days. If I miss an update don't be angry.**

** REVIEW! XD**


	3. What To Do

** Okay… I'm so sorry this is late…. Another virus! UGH! Technology is ruining this world!**

** Chapter 3- What To Do**

** Ciel P.O.V**

I don't know what to do… I had no idea Sebastian lived through so much pain… just like me. Should I comfort him? No… he's a demon, I'm sure that isn't what he wants.

I saw Sebastian walking through the hallway looking down at his feet, his hair covering his face. I ran to him wanting to say something. "Sebastian, wait!" I yelled grabbing his wrist to stop him from walking away.

Sebastian looked down at me. "Yes, Bochan?" He asked quietly.

"I just… I want to know how to help." I said as a tear, a real tear, streamed down my face.

"Master this is the second time you have cried over this. Why are you so upset about this?" He asked stunned.

"Because… I kind of know how you feel. Claude took someone away from you that you loved so much, just like Alois did. Alois took my parents from me, and I loved them so much and I miss them just like you miss Alice." I looked down and thought of how Sebastian could love someone so much… I didn't know he even had that loving bone in his body. How?

"My Lord, I assure you I do love her so much and I miss her. I want revenge on Claude as you do Alois. The only problem is… is she is after me. I don't know how to stop her…" He was almost whispering. He sounded so ashamed. I could tell he was holding his tears in.

"Okay, but… I just want you to know that if you ever need to… well… cry, then I am here for you. To tell you the truth, the only thing that I care about in this rotten world anymore is… you Sebastian. You are all I have left and… If I lost you, then I would be lost as well." I admitted, hanging my head in shame.

Sebastian lifted my head up and admitted his truth as well, which I wasn't expecting. "As are you… you remind me of her, of Alice. I do not protect you because we have a contract, it is because I took a bow to protect her and I failed. It is the same for you, you ordered me to stay by your side and protect you until the very end. I just do not want to fail again." He said as one of the faintest tears I have ever seen trickle down his cheek.

"It's okay… I will help you gain your revenge as you are helping me. I want to make Claude suffer as Alois wants you to suffer." I said trying to comfort Sebastian.

"Thank you Bochan." He said as I gasped. He has never ever said thank you to _me_. Me out of all people to thank. I don't deserve him.

"No problem." I said walking away casually.

**Sebastian P.O.V**

He should not care this much. I don't deserve his compassion. I don't deserve anyone's. What I need is to make Claude crawl on his belly asking me to spare his life. I will never spare his life.

I walked into my room, that I honestly didn't need, and grabbed a book that said "My Daughter" and opened it. I saw pictures of her playing with her mother. Wow… I tell my Young Master to not care about stuff like this but yet… here I am looking at a photo album full of pictures of the love of my life and my Daughter. Master does not need to know about Abigail. She was my beautiful wife who always smiled and never cared for humans. Infact she hated humans, despised them.

The day I told her that I was taking Alice out for a walk. That awful day.

_"Hey daddy, can we go on a walk in the flower garden I love so much?" She asked me as I lie down next to her mother, Abigail. _

_ "I don't know honey, it's me and mommy's day off. Could we have some time alone?" I asked smiling sweetly._

_ "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaasssee!" She asked again._

_ "Oh… Alright, go get dressed as I get dressed too." I gave in, tapping her nose._

_ "Yay! Thank you daddy!" She laughed so happily and skipped away._

_ "She doesn't act like a demon…" Said Abigail. "I hate her… We don't need her." She said gritting her teeth._

_ "Abigail… please stop… If she were to hear you, and besides there is nothing wrong with her. Why don't you like her?" I had to ask._

_ She got off the bed and walked away. "Because she acts human." _

_ I gasped as she walked away. _

_ We finally got to the flower garden and of course Abigail didn't come._

_ I saw her fall into the flowers as she laughed. She turned on her stomach and held her head up with her hands. She saw a figure flying down at me. Her smile left suddenly. "Daddy!" She yelled as Claude jumped on top of me and held me down. Then he stabbed my leg with a small demon sword._

I shut my eyes trying to get the image out of my head. I let my hair cover my face again and looked down at the book again. I saw a tear hit the book. I touched my face and felt wetness. I wiped away the tears and left the room to prepare for dinner.

**What do you think? Again sorry for late update! LET ME LOVE YOU!**


	4. Sebastian's Childhood

**Okay… yea… this is really late… I am so ashamed that I am just going to start the story.**

** Chapter 4- Sebastian's Past **

** Sebastian P.O.V**

I am so tired… I shouldn't be though… I am a demon… Demons are never tired. Why am I so tired? Why does Alice want to kill me?

My thoughts left my memory as Ciel was calling me. "Sebastian!" He yelled with pain in his voice.

I ran to his office, for I heard his voice in there. "My Lord!" I yelled as I saw someone I never thought I would see again… Abigail.

"Abigail? What are you… How are you here?" I asked nervously.

"To gain revenge on you! I hate you! As does Alice! You ruined us! You ruined the family! You ruin everything!" She yelled as she held an unconscious Ciel.

"I… I… Abigail… please let him go… What have you done to him?" I asked quietly, fearing the worst.

"He is not dead… but soon to be… I want to make you suffer!" She yelled, But I shot back.

"Haven't I suffered enough! Even as a child, I was always abused! What else do you want form me!?" I yelled, remembering my guardians. (That's what demons call their parents in this story)

"Because you deserved it! You are a worthless, little freak that no one cares about!" She yelled looking at me, looking angry, looking infuriated.

"Please… stop… Leave him alone… Please." I didn't know what else to say.

"No! You are an awful… thing, and I want you to suffer." I heard her voice calming down.

"Why did we marry each other than? Why would you marry me if you hated and despised me?" I asked holding in the tears.

She gasped and looked at me, then started laughing. "I used you… because I wanted a child! Are you that dumb?" She asked, still laughing.

"Then why did you say all the time that you hated the child that you got?" I finally asked.

"Because… I wanted to make you angry… I wanted you to feel bad about it. God! Why are you so stupid!? No one loves you! Please… I practically begged Claude to kill her to get her away from _you_!" She yelled. She looked as though she were about to kill Ciel. I couldn't let that happen.

"I am sorry… When I do this… I want you to know that I did it to keep a promise." I whispered.

"What are you talking about?" She asked angrily.

I ran to her and grabbed her arms and took them away from Ciel's body. Ciel hit the floor with a loud thump. I then grabbed out one of my silver knifes and stabbed it right into Abigail's heart. She yelped for air, but nothing came to her. She slowly fell to the floor, with her still in my arms, so I went down with her. I just held her for a few moment, and then let her go as she dissolved into thin air. (In this story, that is what happens to demons when they die.)

I just sat there, still hearing her screams, telling me no one loves me, even though it is true, I wanted them to stop.

I walked over to my Young Master and began to wake him up. "Master?" I whispered.

"I was not unconscious, I heard everything. I am a snoop, so I snooped, and faked being unconscious. I wanted to know who that women was… now I do." He said, ashamed.

"Oh, I see." I said not to happy with him, but not angry at him either.

"What did you mean by even when you were a kid you were abused?" He asked, whispering to me.

I was afraid he would ask that. I didn't want to tell him. It just brought tears to my eyes, and it is undignified for a Phantomhive butler to cry. "I… I don't really want to talk about it, okay?" I sated, picking him up off the floor.

"Please… tell me. I want to help." He begged.

"Alright…" I said, putting Master down on a couch against the wall in his office. "I was always, just abused. I don't know how else to explain it. My guardians would just beat me senseless. I don't know why, they just did. They called me names, like freak, and insane. I remember it so clearly. One night, I had my first anxiety attack. I would just sit in my room, rocking myself. I would look out the window, out at the night sky and just think 'Would anyone care if I died?' I just… I was only 10. At the age of 13 I began to cut myself, with a demon knife. Normal knifes meant nothing to me. It didn't hurt. I needed it to hurt. I never left my room, unless I was asked to by my guardians. And when they did ask me to leave the room, all they did was beat me because they were bored. I actually started to go to school when I was 14, but I started in middle school. I didn't know how to read or write, for no one ever taught me, so the kids even started to pick on me, and beat me. They also called me freak, and nobody cared. I was broken. When I started High School at age 17, I was a bit more educated. I knew how to write and read, but not very fast. When the teacher would call on me to read aloud, I told her no. And when they forced me to, all the kids did was laugh, even the teachers did. I began cutting myself, not frequently, but every night. At age 18, I ran away and tried to look for a good home, where people cared about me. But it didn't happen, no one even came looking for me, except for one girl, one sweet little girl who was going through what I was going through. I fell in love with her at one point. Her name was Layla. Anyways, when she found me, she found me with a demon knife to my stomach, before I had a chance to actually do it, she stopped me. All I wanted to do was die. I wanted to leave the rotten underworld."

Ciel just looked at me, not knowing what to say. "… Sebastian… I had, I had no idea. I mean that is awful." He said, shaking form the awful tale I told him.

"I still have scars to this day, reminding me… telling me I am worthless." I pulled up my sleeves to show him my scars. He just looked at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"You are not worthless, you are special. You are my butler, and that won't change. It will never change." I said, grabbing onto his shoulder.

"Thank you My Lord, but I am ashamed. I thought Abigail loved me, I wasn't used to being loved, I didn't know what it felt like. I let my guard down. I am sorry." I apologized, not really sure why I did, but I did.

"It's okay… it's okay." He comforted me.

**What do you think? BTW… Vidgealz C Valcatore this sounds similar to your story at first, but I promise it isn't at all! REVIEW PLZ!**


	5. Kiss

** Okay… this is late too… BUT! I have an excuse… I have been sick lately and haven't really felt like writing so … yea… here is chapter 4! XD I have decided to add SebaCiel**

** Chapter 5- Kiss**

** Ciel P.O.V**

I can't believe it… Sebastian has an awful past… I mean yea, I have been curious, but I had no idea that any of that happened. I feel sorry for him, really sorry.

I haven't seen him at all today, maybe he is sleeping… Yea, demons rarely sleep, so I doubt that. What is he up to?

I decided to call one of Mey-Rin instead of Sebastian, he needed to be alone obviously.

Mey-Rin came running in wandering what I needed. "I need my tea…" I said, not really wanting tea.

"What about Sebastian… I thought he was supposed to do that?" She asked like she was expecting him to do everything.

"Just get it will you!" I snapped… oops. "I'm sorry, just go get the tea!" I snapped again, after apologizing.

"Yes Master! Right away!" She yelled nervously and ran out of the room, bumping into Sebastian. "Ahhh! Sorry!" She yelled and running away again.

"Uhhh, what was that?" he asked looking at me. I saw he had a tray of tea… great.

"Nothing, don't worry about her…" I said awkwardly. I didn't want to talk to him, mainly because I was afraid he would tell me some other tragic tale about his life.

With all the nerves building up inside me… I burst. "Sebastian! I'm sorry! I didn't know you had such a terrible past! All those times I look at you like some ugly demon, I am sorry! I am so sorry!" I yelled, panting at the outburst.

He just looked at me with a surprised look on his face. I don't think he was expecting that.

"My Lord..?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but all those times I put pressure onto you, where I _make_ it hard on you… I am so so sorry!" I yell one more time before getting frustrated and leaving the room.

**Sebastian P.O.V**

I don't know what to do… for the first time in my life… I don't know what to do. Should I go to him? No, do what you would do for your daughter. Comfort him.

I put down the tray of tea I was holding and left the room to follow him. Since we were in his office, I suspected he went to his room, those are the only two places he spends time in here at the Manor.

I knock on his door, not sure what to do. _Do what you would do to your daughter. _"My Lord… Please let me in…" I said as I kept twisting the door knob.

"No, I didn't mean to burst out at you… I'm sorry." He said, he was acting like a 13 year old who just got told she couldn't go to a party.

"My Lord, I am not angry, just surprised why you care so much…" I said truthfully. I didn't know why he cared so much.

Suddenly the door opened as tears ran down his face. "Because I know what it feels like to lose someone you love so much! And it pains me to know that that happened to someone who I _actually _care about! I love Sebastian! I love you!" He screamed, more tears running down his face.

"My Lord… I …" I didn't know what to say, I just panicked and shut the door and walked away slowly. I literally closed his _own_ door in his face. Oh my Satan…

**Ciel P.O.V**

Did he just… yes he did… he closed my own door in my face… how dare him… or actually I don't blame him, I freaked him out. I told him I loved him. He doesn't love me back… I'm 13! GOD! I AM AN IDIOT! I don't deserve to be here!

I ran out the door and attempted to run away, but I bumped into Sebastian, who was waiting for me at the front door. "Sebastian?" I asked, but before I could ask anything else, he pulled me in for a kiss. I liked it… I didn't want him to stop. I love him!

He backed away slowly and told me, "I love you too Bochan."

**Sebastian P.O.V**

I lay in my bed, thinking about our kiss. I love him don't I? I do? Wait, no! I am a demon! Well I fell in love with a person who doesn't love me… what of it happens with him… no he wouldn't do that. Right?

I just want to die! I screw up everything! I am a freaking screw up! Why does everyone hate me, but Ciel love me!? How is that possible!?

**I know… bad ending… I didn't really know how so… oh well. Anyways as I warned you before you read chapter, I said I was adding SebaCiel! YAY! I know I jumped around with P.O.V's in this story, but I hope that didn't bother you guys!**

** REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	6. Layla

**Okay… I realized something… in the 2****nd**** chapter… I said Demon Grave Yard, which was wrong. And I know this is late… I'm just caught up in a lot of things! SORRY!**

**Chapter 6- Layla**

**Sebastian P.O.V**

"Okay, I'm okay… I don't want to die… I'm okay. I will be okay. I will be okay." I said aloud, rocking myself back and forth, my next anxiety attack. I have had many lately. Too many.

"I don't want to die, but I do!" I have had so many without Ciel knowing.

_Ciel… that kiss._

"Oh my God! I want to DIE!" I yelled way too loudly.

After a view moments I heard Ciel knocking on my door. "Sebastian! Are you okay!?" He yelled hoping for a reply obviously… I heard it in his voice.

"I-I'm… I'm fine… I'm fine." I replied softly. I hope he leaves. I want him to leave! _Go away Ciel! Go away! _I thought, regretting it.

"Sebastian! Let me in! That is an order! I am aware what is happening! Please let me in!" He yelled, I gasped. Does he know I am having an anxiety attack!?

"Wait… What?" I yelled.

"Yes, I know! Let me in!" He yelled some more. "That is an order!"

"Yes… My Lord." I can't believe him! I walked towards the door, but didn't want to open it… I had no choice to.

"Sebastian!" He whispered and yelled at the same time, and hugged me. I hugged him back, I didn't want to leave the 13 year old's embrace. I loved him.

"Yes…" I breathed. I wanted to rock myself again. I wanted to tell myself it was going to be okay… even though it wasn't.

"Are you okay… ever since you told me you have anxiety attacks… I have heard you telling yourself things, I told you I am a snoop… and I snooped…"

"Oh…" I am so embarrassed. He shouldn't know about these things! Damn!

"I'm sorry, but this isn't right! You can't sit in here every night cradling yourself, telling yourself everything is okay! It just isn't right!" He was yelling at me like he was mad at me.

"I'm sorry! It's a way of life for me! If you had the past I did… maybe you would understand!" I snapped at him, I didn't mean to. "I'm sorry… I'm just a little stressed right now!" I yelled again.

"Who was she?" He asked… I didn't quiet understand.

"Who?" I asked…

"I think I recall her name to be… Layla?" He continued

"Yea… She was my only friend… she came for me the night I attempted suicide." I reminded myself.

"You said you fell in love with her?" He asked. _Why is he changing the subject?_ I thought to myself.

"Well, I think I did… Like I said, I don't know what it feels like to be in love or be loved…" I said looking down, letting my inky hair cover my face. My messy, inky hair.

"Trust me, you are loved by me… now this Layla girl, what does she look like?" He asked.

I just ignored that first part… "She had beautiful long black hair, her eyes were a bright ocean blue. She had one _hell_ of a body, if I may say." We both chuckled a little… a little. That is enough, me and Ciel never laugh with each other. Never.

"Like her?" He asked a tall black haired girl walked into my room, Layla.

But that wasn't all… Alice was behind her.

**I know short… and I hope you guys remember Layla… if not go re-read chapter 4! XD**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME SOOOOOOO HAPPY!**


	7. Hatred

** Okay… This ISN'T late! HA SUCKAS! Now read!**

** Chapter 7- Hatred**

** Sebastian P.O.V**

"Layla! Look out!" I yelled as Alice walked slowly towards Layla.

Layla turned around, and stepped backwards. "Who is that? Sebastian!?" She asked, yelling.

"It's okay! I don't want to hurt you!" Yelled Alice. I just looked at her, scared she was lying, for all I ever hear is lies.

"Then why are you doing this to me? Do you love me Alice? Do you? 'Cause something tells me that you hate me! Abigail told me that I ruined you guy's lives! How?" I yelled, ranting on her for answers. I hated this! Not knowing…

"Dad, just listen! Please!" She yelled to me. I looked at her, waiting for answers. "Abigail lied! I have no desire to kill you… I love you. I love you dad! Don't you dare say I don't!" She yelled, just looking at me. She is so beautiful.

"Why are you calling your mother by her name… but calling me by dad?" I had to ask, does she hate her?

"She is not my mother… she never was. I always heard what she said about me, and it hurt. I may act human… that doesn't make me a bad person. Humans are interesting to me…" She said, almost looking ashamed.

"I am sorry I let her be that. I am so sorry that I let her be… I don't know! I am sorry!" I yelled, rubbing my hands. I began to intertwine my fingers and mess with them.

"Sebastian stop, please." Said Ciel, coming towards me and putting his hands on mine. He held them looking up at me.

"Sorry…" I couldn't really look down at him.

"Would anyone care to tell me what the hell is going on!" Asked Layla.

"Yes… Sorry! Layla this is my daughter Alice." I said smiling at her.

"So, I am happy you finally found someone." She said, almost looking sad.

"Have you been hearing our conversation? She was not his! Nor was she my mother! I hate her!" Replied Alice sternly.

"Sorry…" She replied as well sternly. I don't think they like each other.

"Okay… So how have you been Layla?" Asked Ciel. I think he could tell they were not getting along. That's my Young Lord.

"Good, I guess. I have a good home. No one with me though. Yea it gets kind of lonely but I'll manage." She said smiling. She is always smiling! I love it! No matter how much crap she went through, she always smiled. I wish I had as much confidence as her. I never will. I am alone, hated, and just unwanted. I need to learn that!

**I know really short! But I wanted to write one more chapter before I left for Kentucky for Thanksgiving break! Well… I have to go pack! See you guys next week! Love you and I will love you even more if you REVIEW!**


	8. Hatred: Part 2

** Okay, remember my last chapter? Yes… this is part 2! ENJOY! Oh and I realized I haven't said this at all… and I think I should. I don't own Kuroshitsuji! I will never put that again… cause you guys should know that.**

** Chapter 8- Hatred Part 2**

** Sebastian P.O.V**

I began to intertwine my fingers again, no one noticed. Except Ciel… again. "Sebastian! Stop! Please!" He suggested more sternly this time.

"I am sorry! I can't help it! Okay? I can't!" I yelled, regretting it as soon as I did.

"I am just trying to help, I'm sorry…" He apologized looking down.

"No, I am sorry. I am okay? I just… It's a habit. I am sorry I yelled. I am sorry I screw everything up… I am sorry."

Alice stepped in. "No you don't. You don't screw everything up… I promise." She said, looking at me so sweetly, which I hated.

"Oh really!? I don't!? I am the reason you are a ghost… thing right now! I let you die! I didn't mean to! But it happened! You are dead because of me! Because I am weak! Claude knew how to make me weaker! By killing the only person that ever actually LOVED ME!" I yelled, knowing it was true. "Claude killed you… because he knew… he knew it would kill me too. I will kill him, make him suffer, make him crawl on his ripped apart stomach begging for mercy." I continued, as a single tear trickled down my cheek. " I am sorry… Alice I am so, so sorry."

"It's okay… It isn't your fault, and I promise that. It is Claude's, he killed me not you." She said, walking closer to me and wiped my tear away, gently caressing my cheek. She pulled me in for a hug, and I hugged her back. "We never got that hug did we dad? Here you go." She said, as I cry into her embrace.

"Thank you…" I whispered.

Ciel just looked at us in amazement. He didn't understand how I could love someone so much, I don't blame him. I taught him not to care. Here I am, regretting that as I care for someone.

"Sebastian… I love you too. I do…" I heard Ciel's voice, telling me something I never thought I would hear come out of his mouth.

I let go of Alice and walked towards Ciel, I got on one knee and put my hands on his shoulders. "I don't know that I do… I don't know if I love Layla either. I don't know what it feels like… I am sorry for both of you."

"It's okay, I just wanted you to know… 'Cause now you know how it feels like to _be_ loved." He said as he brought me in for a kiss. I didn't reject it… I didn't want to. Does that mean I love him? No… or does it? I just don't know.

"You said you loved me once… Do you remember?" Asked Layla, after we quit kissing of course.

I just starred at her, not sure what to say. "Layla… I," I was stopped by her voice.

"Just… Don't Sebastian, don't." I didn't understand what she wanted me to do.

"What do you mean Layla?"

"Don't love me, you are not worth my love. I don't want you to love me. Don't, just don't." She repeated. Her words stabbed me… "I don't understand, you're here telling me not to love because I am not worth it? Really? You saved my life… You came and found right before I almost killed myself when I was only 18 years old! And you stand here telling me not to love you? Because I am not worth it? Do you think I am a freak too? Do you?" I asked as I stuttered almost every word.

"It's time the truth came out Sebastian… You know how I was going what you were going through? Remember? And you always tried to make me feel better? You scared me Sebastian. Your eyes, your red eyes, your scary looking hair. You scared me to death… And you still do, you are a freak." She said as I felt like my heart was being stabbed with every word she spoke of me being a freak.

"Now just hold on a minute here! Don't go calling my dad a freak! You're a freak! You're a freak for calling my dad a freak! He wanted to make you feel better probably because he knew what you were going through! Don't you dare say that he is a freak! He helped you! DON'T YOU DARE!" She yelled, as every word echoed from the room to the halls.

"I am sorry…" She said as she walked out the door.

"You know she is right… I know you know. I am a freak, and you know it! You know it! You all do!" My yells got louder with each word. "You all do! I am a freak, hated, unwanted! I am not… UGH!" I grunted as I slammed the door behind me.

"Sebastian! Wait!" I heard Ciel yell as I turned around and found him chasing after me. He finally caught up to me, for I felt him grab my wrist and pulled me to face him. I covered my face with the one hand he wasn't holding. "You aren't a freak. You are not. It is who you are, and you are beautiful. People call you a freak because they know you are different. You can't help who you are. And I promise you, you are a beautiful living being." He said as I let myself slowly fall to ground, he came with me. He held me, and let me cry on him… I think I do… I love Ciel Phantomhive.

"I love you…" I said, as I sobbed on his shoulder. "Thank you… I love you so much…" I sobbed harder. I love this boy, I do. I know what falling in love is now. And I love him so much.

**HOLA! What do you think and please review this chapter because it is my favorite so far! PLEAASSSEEEE! WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! PLEAASSSEEEE!**


	9. Voices

** YAY! I am not late this time! I don't think I am… Oh well, just read the story! XD**

** Chapter 9- Voices**

** Sebastian P.O.V**

I didn't understand, she told me she loved me. If she did, why did she say such awful things? I just don't get it. I just don't know anymore! I need to stop trying! Give up already Sebastian! No one loves you!

I lay on my bed just thinking if the kiss, I didn't know if I love him, I think I do. Yes I do! I love him! I think! Damn it!

I heard a voice calling for me, but from where? It hurt though… that voice hurts. Is it in my head? What is this?

_"Come Sebastian! Help!" _It cried out. What was this? Who was this? It sounds like a girl… I didn't sound like Alive, Abigail, or even Layla. I didn't know this girl. Who?

I clenched my eyes shut, but before I could listen again, I heard a knock at the door. "Sebastian? Can I come in?" Asked Ciel, knocking without stop.

"Of course, My Lord." I said, letting the voices go.

"I need to tell you something… But I don't know how." He said looking down at the floor as his bangs covered his eyes, well, the one eye you could see.

"What is it My Lord?" I asked, hoping it wasn't something like a question about me. Unless he wanted to hear about how much I hate myself, then fine. But I am for sure he doesn't want to hear that.

"I need to ask you a question…" He said.

Oh no. "Yes?" I asked getting a little inpatient now.

"How did you and Abigail meet?" He asked, still looking down ashamed for asking the question.

I just kind of looked at him, hoping he would walk away. Of course, I didn't get what I want. "Well, it's hard to explain. It was actually my guardians' funeral." I said sadly.

"Your parents are dead?" He asked, sounding pitiful.

"Yes… They may have hated me, but that doesn't mean I hated them. I still loved them and I wouldn't want anything to happen to them. In fact that was the first time I left my room after 3 months." I didn't want to talk about this.

"I am sorry…" _Oh Ciel, don't be so pitiful._

"No, I was sad that they died, but I could finally feel free from that room. I was 22 when I left that house. I know, late huh?" I asked sounding as if I were about to cry.

"So, how did you two meet there?" He asked once more.

I would've answered, but that voice. That voice came back, whose was it? Who?

I clenched my jaws and eyes shut, wanting it to stop. Damn it! Who is this?

_"Sebastian! Save me! Do you remember me?"_ She asked.

"No! No I don't know who you are!" I yelled loudly as Ciel flinched in fright, and confusion.

"What?" He asked. I didn't have time for him!

_"You have to remember! Remember me Sebastian! I can't tell you who I am! But remember!" _ It was encouraging me to remember someone who I never met.

"How!? How can I remember someone I never met!? What do you want!?" I yelled even louder, Ciel was getting afraid.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" He asked quietly, with a shaky voice.

I wanted to scream! The more this girl talked! The more it hurt! "Leave me alone!" I yelled making Ciel get up and run out of the room. He was probably going to get Alice.

_"Remember… Remember… Remember…" _She kept repeating.

"Get out of my head!" I begged, for it hurt so much. "Please! Get out! Please!" I begged some more.

I jerked my head up as I heard the door open, and Alice began to speak. "Dad! It's okay! I am here! What is it?" She asked.

Again I have failed! Isn't the father supposed to be saying that!?

_"Remember… Remember… Remember! Remember! REMEMBER! REMEMBER!_" She screamed so loudly! Oh My Gosh this hurts!

"AHHHHHH! STOP! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" I yelped for help, but Alice and Ciel just stepped back.

My vision began to blur, and I couldn't see. The more it yelled, I couldn't see.

_"REMEMBER!"_ It yelled one more time, and everything went black.

**SO? What do you think? Reviews make me so happy! And nothing is better than to get in the holiday spirit and make someone happy! So review for me! PLEASE!? XD**


	10. Back to the Question

**Okay, I have no school tomorrow because there is a huge ice storm here in good ole Texas! XD So I have nothing better to do! I will be posting another chapter now! READ! cx**

** Chapter 10- Back to the Question**

** Sebastian P.O.V**

My eyes slowly began to open, I moaned a little because my muscles felt so weak. When my eyes fully opened I found that I was in my bed, the sheets sticking to my body because I sweat too much. I was still sweating, and I don't like it. Eww…

I heard movement to the side of me and I looked over and found Ciel sleeping on a chair beside the bed. He looked so peaceful. How can so much hatred be in one tiny body? I mean, my parents abused me, but I showed them nothing but love. I did love them. But there gone now, it doesn't matter.

I attempted to get up off the bed, but I was too weak. I couldn't do it. I moaned very loudly in pain, I know this because I woke Ciel… Woops.

"S-Sebastian? Oh my God… Are you okay? You began yelling at… well I don't know what! What happened? You looked like you were in so much pain!" He sounded so frightened. I didn't mean to scare him, although I have a tendency to scare people.

"I am okay but, I… I heard a voice calling out to me, in my head. It hurt… I didn't know who she was, but she sounded very desperate for help." I explained carefully, trying not to bring back up the question.

"Do you remember what happened before that?" He asked. Damn it! I don't want to talk about it.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked, hoping to get out of this one.

"I asked you how you and Abigail met, and then you said at you parent's funeral." He reminded me.

"I know, I remember. I just don't want to really talk about it." I said, wanting so bad to drop the subject.

"Please, I want to know." He begged.

"… Fine… I was yelling, screaming, wanting them to come out of those caskets… Begging for them to. I ran up to the caskets, but of course as I got up close to them everyone was screaming for me to get away or afraid I would eat them. I am not a monster! Why was I monster to their eyes?" I paused for a moment, regaining my confidence in this. "Anyways, she came up to me. Rubbing my back telling me it was going to be okay. She was the only one who wasn't afraid of me. I guess I should tell you this is a long time after me and Layla got out of contact. So I met her, and she was comforting me, and I fell in love. It's as simple as that. I have no idea how she decided I was a monster to her, just like everyone else. I was thinking, when she told me that she didn't love me, I was thinking why? Why would you fool me like that? Am I that awful? Am I that foul? Am I that hated?" I said, choking on my words. A tear began to stream down my cheek, but I wiped it off as soon as I felt it.

"I am so sorry Sebastian…" Is all he had to say. I am sick of that! _I am sorry! _I don't want to be pitied!

"Quit saying that! That you are sorry! I don't like it! I don't want to be pitied! I want to feel like a normal, living being! Not some kicked puppy! That is all I have ever wanted… I-I am sorry. I didn't mean to get mad like that… I am sorry." I quickly regretted saying those things when I said them. I didn't mean to say them.

_"Help!"_ She yelled again.

"No! Not again! Please!" I began to yell. I don't want this!

"Sebastian! Is it her? That girl?" He asked, I didn't reply. I didn't want to, it hurts to much.

_"That girl! That pink, red haired girl! She knows! She knows! She gave you that letter the first day all of this happened! Remember?"_ She reminded me.

But how could Mey-Rin know? She doesn't even know I am demon!

"Sebastian is it her?" he repeated.

"YES!" I shot back quickly. It hurt so bad I began to squirm around, then I fell off the bed as I hit the floor with a loud thump. I just curled myself, hoping so much that she would go away! "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled, Ciel clung to me telling me it was going to be alright. No it wasn't! I am going to go insane if she doesn't leave. But that letter! Mey-Rin knows? Knows what? And if she knows I am demon, it would've been nice to know that she knew!

_"Remember the letter! You never opened it did you? You idiot! She gave it to you for a reason!"_ She got angry.

"IM SORRY!" I yelled.

"Sebastian! What is she telling you? It's okay! You're going to be okay! I promise!" He yelled, still comforting me.

My vision began to blur again, and everything went black, and quiet.

**Same ending as last time! And I think I should tell y'all… that the cover picture for this story is Alice, the daughter! XD REVIEWS!**


	11. Dream

** I would've written earlier today but I was playing in the snow… DON'T JUDGE ME! XD Love you guys and READ IT NOOOWWWWW!**

** Shout Outs- Vidgealz C Valvatore, thank you for being there for me through-out my story. You are one of the main reasons I am still writing.**

** Chapter 11- Dream**

** Sebastian P.O.V**

_"Where am I? I don't know where I am!" I yelled hoping someone would hear me and help._

_ I was in a graveyard, and it was very foggy around the ground. It was hard to tell where I was stepping._

_ "Sebastian! You came! Thank you so much!" I heard a girl thank me behind me. I jerked my head around and found a beautiful, blonde haired girl behind me. She had on a white gown. It flowed as if wind was blowing, but I felt none. She looked as though she was glowing. She was beautiful._

_ "Who are you?" I asked nervously._

_ "I am Lily Ella. I am someone you are going to save. You are my Demon." She said. _

_ "… Huh? That doesn't make any sense! Angels save, not demons!" I pointed out._

_ "My angel went evil a long time ago. You may know him. His name was Ash."_

_ I gasped and backed away from her. I may not have showed it, but Ash scared me. He reminded me of a pack of angry dogs chasing after you tearing out your flesh from your body. "I think you should know I don't enjoy his presence! And I killed him… Is that why you called me, for revenge?" I asked._

_ "What!? No! I hated him when he went evil! He never came when I needed him. One I need to thank you for killing that bastard. And I need your help, he did something to me… and you are going to get me out of it." She said. _

_ How dare she tell me I was going to do something without asking me first? "What is it?" That didn't mean I wasn't curious._

_ "He said that if he died, and I didn't come to his rescue, when he is my rescuer in the first place, that he would lock me up in an empty world. This world you are standing in is not normal. It is empty. No one is here except me. I am alone… Do you know what that feels like!? To just be left alone in an empty world? It feels like someone locked me in a room and left me there to rot!" She yelled._

_ "I do… I do know how you feel…" I said as I hid my face behind my inky bangs. _

_ She just looked at me with a pitiful look on her face. I wish I wouldn't see that all the time. "Anyways, you are going to get me out of it."_

_ "How do I do that?" I asked._

_ "I don't know! That's kind of your job." She yelled, getting angry. Which made me angry._

_ "Now hold on a minute! If you want my help then don't be such an ass!" I yelled._

_ "Sorry… I didn't mean to… I am sorry." She apologized._

_ "It's okay, and I will help you. I know what it feels like to be left like you did, I am going to get you out." I said sympathetically._

"S… b… an!"

"Seb… ian!"

"Sebastian! Wake up! For God's sakes!" I heard someone yell. I knew who it was right away, Alice.

"Ugh, what?" I said confused.

"You have been asleep for days! I just got worried! You needed to wake up…."

"I am sorry if I worried you… I am sorry."

"What's wrong?"

**What do you think? What do you think is going to happen with that letter? Wait amd you will find out! XD REVIEW!**


	12. Letter

** Hey! I am so glad this isn't late because I just finished my other story! And I plan on finishing this one on the next 2 weeks, and if not oh well! It will get finished eventually. Enjoy reading chapter 12.**

** Chapter 12- Letter**

** Sebastian P.O.V**

** "**What's wrong?" Asked Alice in a soft, yet concerned voice.

"The letter! I need to find the letter! I need to find it!" I said in a loud, non-yelling voice.

"What?" She asked as I got up and pushed her gently out of the way. "What are you talking about? Sebastian! Are you okay?" She asked. I feel bad, but I just ignored her and walked out to find Mey-Rin. "Dad? What is it!?" She yelled for me.

I turned around with joy in my voice. "That letter! It's the key to finding her. To finding someone who actually understands me." I smiled and ran for Mey-Rin once again.

I heard Alice following me, yelling for me. "Dad? Who is "Her"? What are you talking about?" She sounded concerned.

"Leave me alone right now! Please… I just… I know what I am doing." I paused as I looked in her eyes. "Can you trust me? I will explain everything, just trust me." I said, wanting her to trust me. _Please trust me._

"I trust you dad, I promise." She said softly, confidence rang in her voice.

I just smiled and ran again.

"Mey-Rin!? Where are you?" I yelled looking everywhere. Soon I found her in the kitchen trying to cook. Where is Bardroy? "Mey-Rin? What are you doing?"

"AHHH! S-S-Sebastian? You startled me, yes you did!" She yelled blushing as she looked at me.

"Remember when you gave me that letter?" I asked.

Her eyes widened and she just turned back around. "Mey, tell me now… NOW!" I yelled in absolute anger.

"I Know you are a demon Sebastian! I know! I saw a letter that said for you! I opened it out of curiosity which was a huge mistake because every time I look you, you scare me to death!" She yelled, tears running down her face.

I scared her too. Why? Why am I naturally a monster to everybody? "Mey-Rin… I don't mean to scare you… I am still the same Sebastian. A total ass!" I chuckled with sadness in it. "I am sorry, I scare everybody I am sorry." I looked down starring at the floor.

"Sebastian? I am sorry… I didn't meant to say those things. And you are not an ass and you don't scare everybody." She began to chuckle too. "Why would you say that?" She asked still chuckling.

I just looked at her. Could I yell her everything? Do I know her well enough? It took me a while just to _Ciel_. So no, don't tell her. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Okay." She said smiling as she attempted to walk away with a tray of soup. "Wait, where is Bardroy? Why were you cooking?" I finally asked.

"Uhh, he is sick. He didn't want me to tell you. I am sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay." I said walking back up to my room.

I finally got up to my room to find Ciel and Alice waiting for me. Their arms were crossed, glaring at me. "Have I done something wrong?" I asked, as they wouldn't quit glaring. Their eyes were burning into mine. "Stop! Have I done something wrong?" I repeated. I was supposed to be used to the glares, but they angered me. I always get them.

"Yea! What the hell were you doing? You scared me! You said she was giving you pain and now you're going to help her?" Yelled Ciel in frustration.

"Ciel told me everything! What were you thinking!? You idiot!" She yelled.

I can't take it. I am so sick of being yelled at. I have been yelled out all my life.

"You moron! Why would you help someone who gives you pain!?" Ciel yelled.

Now they are calling me names just like everyone always did.

"How could you be so stupid!?" She yelled back.

It's as if they're taking turns yelling at me. "Wait! Listen! I was tryi-" I tried to explain.

"NO! You want to stop people hurting you! But that won't happen! You let them hurt you! You stupid IDIOT!" Yelled Alice, eyes demonic, fiery pink.

"LISTEN!" I yelled as it echoed through the room. "SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ME IN THER FIRST PLACE! SHE JUST WANTS REVENGE ON THE PERSON WHO PUT HER IN AN EMPTY WORLD! NO ONE IS THERE! NO ONE IS THERE TO LOVE HER! OR CARE!" Tears began to stream as I yelled. "THE ONE WHO PUT HER THERE IS ASH IN THE FIRST PLACE CIEL!" More tears streamed as my eyes turned fiery pink as Alice's was. A dark shadow formed behind me. It glowed evil colors. Black feathers began to form around me like I was about to change to my true form. I began to take deep breaths and the feathers went away. The dark shadow behind me began to fade. "I-I'm… I'm sorry." I said tiredly. I just wanted to fall asleep. I hit the floor with a hard bang. I was exhausted, and then the light descended from view.

** Ciel P.O.V**

"Sebastian!" I yelled. Alice and I clung to him. When we turned him around he was sweating and shivering as if he had a fever. "What the hell?" was all I could manage.

"I know what's happening… oh my God… Go get a wet cloth Ciel that's all I have right now. GO!" She yelled and I ran out the room.

**Alice P.O.V**

I know what is happening. This isn't good. He began to pant, his breathing was deep and uneven. "Don't die dad… Please… You are all I have left. Please don't die." I begged as I just looked at him.

"Here, I got what you needed. Now tell me what is happening." I heard Ciel say as he handed me a bucket full of cold water.

"He is dying. I can't let that happen." I said as a tear ran down my face and hit his. I wiped it off but pulled my hand away for the heat radiating off him was burning up. "It's a demon disease. It's not good."

"What is it?" He yelled loudly in fear.

**What do you think? My first actually long chapter! I am so proud! XD REVIEW!**


	13. Demonicstresstrosis

** HOLA! Here is chapter 13! Enjoy reading! And the last chapter I thought was gonna be long… but I failed! OH WELL! XD**

** Chapter 13- Demonicstressstrosis**

** (Demon- Ik – Stress – Stow – Sis)**

** Alice P.O.V**

"What is it?" He yelled loudly in fear.

"Calm down! I will heal him!" I yelled back, in fear as well.

"What is it..?" He asked again more calmly as he placed his hands in mine as I attempted to put the cloth on my father's forehead.

"It's a disease… I said that." I repeated calming down as well.

"What disease is it… You can talk to me." He said, smiling a beautiful smile. I like it.

"Demonicstressstrosis." I said, my eyes watering.

"Huh?" He questioned.

"I know it's confusing but it's called Demonicstressstrosis." I repeated.

"What is it… and don't say it is a demon disease because I know that already." He said quickly.

"If a demon gets too angry or stressed, in which case it was both, he gets infected with a huge sickness. First they faint, then sweat, then have nightmares… that are from your past… like you see your past over again… It's kind of magical when you think about it." I explained slowly so he wasn't confused.

"Wait, hold on a minute… Their nightmares is their past? Really? How is that?" He asked.

"I have slightest." I exclaimed.

"Great…" He said, voice shaking.

**Ciel P.O.V**

I can't believe this is happening to him. I feel like... I don't know. I pity him so much. It's gross. I haven't really every pitied anyone before. It is weird. "How do we help him?" I finally asked.

"I don't know… but I know someone who knows lots about demon sicknesses." She said.

Wait… "Oh no! Not him! Oh no! No! NO!" I yelled. Not him!

"How do you know we're talking about the same person." She asked finally.

"Claude?" I knew it was him…

"Yes…" She admitted quietly.

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN THE PERSON WHO KILLED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" I yelled… What the hell is she thinking?

"I am dead yes! But I am demon! I just go straight back to living. At least young ones do. If a young one dies, like me, like under 14 years, then they have another chance. Claude doesn't know that. And I came back now that I'm 19… so it takes a while yes." She explained so carefully.

"NO!" I yelled again. "No… we can go to Undertaker." I said.

"Fine!" She snapped.

**Sebastian P.O.V**

I didn't know where I was. Where am I? It's dark… A dark room. It almost looks like my room when I was a kid. No, it can't be. I feel this body that I a walking in, but yet I also feel another body tossing and turning. But it feel like mine. I know this feeling, me of all people know. I am having a nightmare.

Yes, this is my room from when I was a kid, it was so dark, too dark.

"Sebastian! You worthless shit, get your ass down here! NOW!" I heard someone yell, no not someone, my mother.

"Y-Yes Mother" I heard a little boy yell back, me. Little me walked out of the room. I remember this. Oh no…

"You little shit! You worthless little SHIT! Look what you did!" I heard her yell so loudly. I know what happens. I don't want to see this.

"M-Mother, what i-is it?"

"Look! Your father is sick!" I turned to see my dad sick on the couch. I turned back to little me, with fear in his eyes.

"I don't know how-" He was cut off, for my mother hit him. He was knocked down to the floor.

"You and your awful foulness got him sick! Just being you is a sickness! You will sleep in the basement tonight!"

"No! Mother please! I hear things down there! Please!" My human, small self pleaded.

"NO! Who cares?" She yelled as she grabbed little me by the hair and dragged me to the basement door and opened and threw me down. I watched myself fall, then it happened.

Little me landed on his foot wrong as a loud crack came into his ears, and mine. I began to scream holding my foot. I screamed and screamed and screamed but no one ever came. I could almost feel the pain myself.

**Have to stop here! BUT! Next chapter will start off with Sebby's nightmare here. OKIE! REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!**


	14. Nightmare, Claude's Return

** YAY! Again, I am not late? WOW! I am impressed with myself… XD OKIE! READ NOW! Is my mind control working? READ! NOW!**

** Chapter 14- Nightmare, Claude's Return**

** Sebastian P.O.V**

I watched little me cradle himself. I hate this… I lived through this once… I don't want to again.

"MOM! PLEASE!" Little me pleaded for help… the help that would never come. "PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU…! … please… please…" I watched myself plead. I hate this! I can't do it!

I covered my eyes as I heard little me cry.

**Alice P.O.V**

I tried to cool dad down, but it's not working. He is sweating, his sheets are sticking to his body. I can't watch this anymore.

I heard a bang outside the door, I got up to check… but what I found… Oh my God…

"Claude…" I whispered. He was holding Ciel with a knife to his neck.

"Give me Sebastian. Now." He said calmly.

"Why would I do that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because, if you don't I will slit this kids neck." He said as he tightened his grip on Ciel. Ciel winced in pain as he did so.

"I don't think that is what Alois would want." I heard Ciel choke.

"Shut up, he gave me his orders. He told me to get Sebastian no matter what. I will do so." He said, he was looking down at Ciel, smirking.

"Please! PLEASE!" My dad yelled from the room. I looked back into the room to find him twisting and turning as he was sweating more than he was before.

I looked back at Claude who was smiling an evil grin. "You going to give him to me?" He asked again.

"No… Don't…" Ciel choked some more.

"Shut up I said!" He yelled, getting angry.

"HELP! MY FOOT HURTS! PLEASE!" I heard him yell. Foot?

Claude looked at me. "I will be taking him now." He said as he threw Ciel against the wall. He ran and jumped above me and landed by dad. He grabbed him and lifted him over his shoulder.

"Dad!" I yelled running to Claude to get my father back. But Claude had already jumped out the window and ran with him over his shoulder. "DAD!" I yelled again.

"Ugh…" I heard Ciel moan as he got up and rubbed his head.

"Ciel! Are you okay?" I asked running to him.

"Yea, I am fine. But Sebastian… We need to get him back." He said sadly.

"I know." I replied sadly as well.

**Claude P.O.V**

Ciel was right. I wasn't allowed to kill him. That's why I threw him against the wall. His soul is too good to kill.

I ran so fast to the Trancy Manor. My Manor, well, Alois' Manor. He wants Sebastian for something, I hope it is painful. I hate Sebastian with a passion. He needs to die, no suffer. I totally agree with Alois, he needs to suffer agony worse than death.

"NO!" He yelled right in my ear. I have a cure for this sickness. Should I give it to him? We'll see what Alois says.

**Alois P.O.V**

I can't wait for this. I have been waiting for this for so long. To hear him scream, watch him suffer. He killed my little brother, at least he is brother to me. Luca, you will have justice.

I heard the front door open and I ran downstairs to see Claude. There he was, holding Sebastian. But something was wrong with him. I could tell. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"He has s demon disease called Demonicstresstrosis."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, I have a cure okay. Don't worry. The question is, do you want me to give him the cure?"

"That depends… will he be conscious?"

"No, the disease is too strong for him to be able to be."

"Then yes, I want him to feel the agony. He will be conscious. He will feel it… the whole time." I said smirking. I am so proud. I will get my wish.

"Okay, one more thing. What exactly do you have planned for him?"

"Oh Claude… Your web… your pentagram web."

He gasped and then smirked with me. "Yes, okay. I will get him the cure, then prepare the web.

**Ohhh, mysterious! OKIE! What do you think Claude's pentagram web is. I will give you a hint. Season 2 Episode 15. I will tell you what I mean in chapter 15.**


	15. Pentagram Web

** OKAY! NOT LATE! I think… I hope… who cares?!**

** Anyways, I think I should warn you guys that, incase you haven't noticed, there is a love triangle going on. Who will Sebastian end up loving? Who will Ciel end up loving? Who will Alice end up loving? READ AND FIND OUT!**

** And do I really need to say that I don't own Kuroshitsuji!? Look at what this website is called and you will know! !**

** Chapter 15- Pentagram Web**

** Sebastian P.O.V**

I woke feeling sore. Those nightmares must have been pretty bad. Was I sick? I don't know, whatever…

"Ahh, Sebastian. So glad you wake up. I have much planned for you." I heard Claude talking, but what did he mean?

That's when I realized where I was. I wasn't just anywhere. I was above the ground. Why was I above it? I tried to move but then realized my hands were bound above my head and feet below me. I began to look around and I was attached to Claude's Pentagram, except it was huge and felt sticky like a web. I guess that would make sense since he was the Spider Demon. Very powerful…

"Have you realized where you are?" he asked. I just glared at him not showing my fear. I never did, except the time he killed…. You know. "I hope you are afraid." He said mocking me.

"Why would be afraid of the likes of you?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Because I killed your daughter." He said smirking back at me as mine faded at the thought of her, but I didn't let him sense my fear.

"Yes you did, but that doesn't mean I am afraid. I am absolutely pissed, but never afraid. Especially not afraid of _you_." I said with disgust in my voice. I hate him. I will kill him.

"Ohh, don't worry. You're mind will change soon enough." He said as he smirked and walked out of the room, wherever I was.

**Alice P.O.V**

"It has been a day since we have seen Sebastian. We need to find him. Any ideas on how to find him?" I asked the group sitting at the table. Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel…

"Well, we know Claude took him. We saw him take him. So I have nothing to go on from there." Said Ciel sadly. He has given up by now. I need to him to stay concentrated.

"Ciel… I think you are guilty…" Said Mey-Rin. I just looked at her, as did Ciel wide eyed.

"I am what!? Don't insult me like that! He is merely a butler. I don't need him… I don't know…" He said looking frustrated and lost in thought at the same time.

"I think you think that you could have saved him… But you couldn't… It's okay… I know what it feels like to be guilty. I used to kill people for a living." She said as she slipped her glasses off, "I promise it will be okay." She said sincerely.

"Thanks… But I don't feel guilty. I know I don't. I am just upset that's all. Claude and Alois seem to love to make my life a living hell. I am just sick of losing everything that means something to me." He said softly and walked out of the room.

"Okay, let me go talk to him." I said as I bowed and left. Of course it would be rude for me not to bow since they are doing so much for me.

**Ciel P.O.V**

I can't believe my guilt was that obvious. I can't believe myself because I could have saved him but I failed.

"Ciel! Please stop." Alice said as I turned around and stopped to at least hear her out. "Look, guilt isn't working! Look at where it got my father! He is being harmed somewhere!" She yelled. _Wait somewhere! I know where!_ "Wait a minute! I can find him! I have that demonic telepathic thing with him. I can find him." She said smiling as I did too.

"You know where he is?" I asked smiling.

"No! But I will! Come on!" She said and pulled me into her room.

**Sebastian P.O.V**

_"Sebastian! What are you doing? Why aren't you helping? Are you okay!?" _Said Lily.

I need to tell her to quit doing this because IT HURTS! How can I concentrate on talking to her if she hurts me too much?

_ "Are you okay!?" _She yelled again as everything once again blurred and went black.

_"WHAT!?" I yelled at her wandering what she wanted. "I am a little… tied up that the moment… literally." I said chuckling a little._

_ "Huh? Are you okay?" She asked again._

_ "No… I am in a bad spot… I am hoping I am found before it all happens. Claude will die when I get out of this." I said as she got wide eyed and started shaking. "What is it?"_

_ "Claude? Claude Faustus?" She asked shaking more._

_ "Yea… Why?" I asked but I saw a light and tried to stay away from it but it pulled me in and I couldn't get away._

"Hey! Wake up! My master has ordered you feel everything! I don't reject either." He said as his eyes went demonic fiery pink and the web began to static. Then it began to electrocute me, literally. I let out a yelping scream, for I couldn't hold it in.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW! Oh and what do you think will happen with Lily Ella? HUH? Wait and find out.**


	16. Rescued

** I have been updating a lot because I guess I have no social life even though I have friends and go outside to hang and chill... it still seems like I have no social life…**

** Chapter 16- Rescued**

** Sebastian P.O.V**

I don't know what to do… I am being tortured for absolutely no reason at all. Well, at least Alois has a reason even though it isn't true he still has to believe it is. But Claude, what have I done to him? What have I done to him that could make him hate me this much? I don't know what to do.

I let my head stare down at the floor, I didn't have the strength to hold it up.

I heard the door open to wherever I was, I still didn't know. It was pitch black around me. The only thing that lit up the room was the web I was attached to. I wanted to get out of it. I wanted to go home. I wanted to insure my daughter and Ciel were safe… Ciel.

"Ahh, I see you are still awake. That is good." I didn't hear Claude's voice. I heard Alois'.

"Well… I would love… to sleep… but you and your… demonic butler Claude… will not allow me to." I staggered my words. I didn't want to talk. I simply did not have the strength.

"Oh shut up you ugly disgusting scum demon thing. I have been informed you have, or shall I say had, a daughter." I gritted my teeth at his remark and looked up at him. "Claude killed her. I am so proud of him. How does it feel to have someone taken away from you for no reason?" He asked as his voice angered a bit.

I didn't know how to answer this, I didn't kill Luca. Hannah did. "…" I just stared at him as he stared back at me.

"That's what I thought."

"I didn't even… know you when… Claude killed my daughter! I didn't know you when Luca died either! I am sick of this game! I am just sick!" I yelled as I winced in pain and my breathing became staggered.

"That would imply the fact that you didn't kill Luca! I was the reason he dies in the first place! Trying to make me happy! How could've you not known me!?"

Oops… "I… uh…" I was interrupted as Claude walked in. "Uh oh… It seems the ugly demon has broken out deal." He smirked and said, "What a shame."

His eyes went demonic again and I felt the web beginning to static, and it began electrocuting me once again. I screamed as pleaded for him to stop. I didn't care about my dignity anymore. I wanted him to stop. I watched the bolts run through me and _on _me. I could see the bolts. The bright blue excruciating bolts. I begged one more time as his eyes got even more pink and fiery and the pain increased. My vision began to blur and my eyes were getting heavy as I screamed.

"No! Claude stop! I want him conscious the whole time!" He yelled and the pain decreased as my screams did. My breathing became uneven again as I watched them both smirk at me. I want to go home.

_"Dad, can you hear me?" _ I heard my daughter say. But her voice didn't hurt like Lily's did. Good.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on talking to her. _"Yes, I hear you."_

**Alice P.O.V**

"Yes! Ciel I got him!" I screeched in happiness and concentrated again. _"Dad, where are you?"_

_"I don't know honestly… I am in a very dark room."_

_ "Dad… Something is wrong. I feel your pain as we speak. What is happening?"_

_ "Nothing… Don't worry about it just try and figure out where I am. I will help. I am in a pitch black room. The only thing that is lighting is…"_

_ "What?"_

_ "… The web…"_

_ "Oh my God… Don't tell me your… Is it Claude's web?"_

_ "Yes, but don't worry I am fine."_

_ "Liar."_

_ "Yes I am very much a liar."_

_ "Then you are probably at Alois' manor."_

_ "I just don't know. I guess you could try that first."_

_ "Okay. Dad?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Don't worry. We're going to find you. I promise."_

_ "Okay. I know you will."_

_ "Goodbye Dad. Call if you get any information."_

_ "You too… Goodbye."_

I opened my eyes as Ciel just stared at me with hope in his eyes. "I think he is at the most obvious place Ciel."

"Where?" He asked quickly. Such a sweet, eager boy.

"The Trancy manor." I said casually, kind of embarrassed too.

"Really… Okay let's go. Get the servant idiots ready." He said as walked out to get himself ready.

I walked back to the drawing room where the servants were waiting. "Okay guys," I said as I clapped my hands together. "We know where he is. We're going to go get him tonight. Right now. So get ready right away and Ciel and I back here when you are done." I said as they all left except for Mey-Rin. Clumsy bloke. "Mey-Rin… Is something the matter?" I asked as she was shocked by the question.

"Except for the fact that Sebastian is missing than no. And I didn't leave because I have everything. I used to be an assassin, I have weapons on me at all times." She explained sternly.

"Okay. Then we wait."

"Did I offend the Young Master?" She asked concerned.

"No, he is just really upset right now." I explained sincerely. She must really care about him.

"Did I add on to his stress?" She asked again.

"No, you didn't." I heard Ciel say as he walked in closing the door behind him.

We all sat in silence until the other servant, Bard and Finny, walked in ready to go.

"Alright. Let's go." Ciel said and we began our way out the door.

**Sebastian P.O.V**

I could feel her trying to communicate with me. I closed my eyes once more and just listened.

_"Dad. We're coming now."_

_ "What? Really? Okay I need to say that that is a relief. That makes me sound weak, but I don't care anymore. Would you mind if I tapped in to this conversation and let you hear everything around me. I am just too tired to concentrate this hard. I am sorry but I am."_

_ "Sure. I understand."_

_ "Thank you." _

__I let her hear everything around me. I am glad I don't have to concentrate to much. It's hurts too much.

**Alice P.O.V**

_"Dad?"_

_ "Ye-" _

I heard him get cut off by Claude's voice. Was I about to hear this? Sebastian is the one who could stop me from hearing.

I just began to listen.

_"Hello my dear Sebastian." Clause said._

_ "What do you want?" I heard my dad ask angrily._

_ "Well, I don't know. The Young Highness went to bed and all the chores are done. So I thought I would come have a little chat with you." Said Claude. _

_ "I don't want to talk to someone as vulgar as yourself." Said dad._

_ "Don't get that way… I don't think you want the outcome of insulting me."_

_ "Oh yea Claude you are just _so_ strong for torturing someone who is tied up and unable to move. Yea, your impressive." Dad said sarcastically._

_ "T-T-T-T-T... Shouldn't have said that." Said Claude as it was silent for maybe a split moment and I heard the screams and pleads from my father. I couldn't do it._

I closed my ears as we sat in the carriage on our way to the Trancy Manor. No one noticed. That's good. I would hate to worry someone. Especially Ciel.

_"I told you not to insult me." Claude said as I heard a door shut and my father breathing unevenly._

_ "Dad..?"_

_ "Yes… I am sorry. I tried to let the communication go… but I couldn't… I am sorry."_

_ "It's okay. Just turn it off now and we will speak when we see each other."_

_ "Alright…"_

I didn't hear my father again. He must have dropped the call. Or whatever you call it.

We finally got the manor and we all got out and hid behind a bush. How professional.

"Okay the plan is that Ciel and I will try to find Sebastian while you guys distract all the servants to think it's just you guys that are here. Okay?" I explained and they all shook their heads yes. "Alright, you guys go first and when I think that they are distracted enough, me and Ciel will go in."

"Yes ma'am." They all said in unison.

"Okay, go."

They all went and after a while I heard fighting and yells going on. Then I saw Claude fighting too. As well as Alois. So me and Ciel snuck in the back to find my dad.

The manor seemed to be a maze. But then I saw a door. I don't know why I was so tempted to go in. But I felt someone that was connected to me back there. Probably dad.

I gestured for Ciel to come in and there I found my dad. On Claude's pentagram web.

"What is that?" Ciel asked and his voice grabbed dad's attention. "Ciel..? Alice…?" he asked and looked at me with saddened, weakened eyes.

"Dad… It's me. How do we get you down?"

"Simply… Concentrate on the bonds… releasing." He breathed unevenly again.

"Why didn't you do that?" Asked Ciel.

"It propels… the one… actually in the… web." He said sternly, wanting so bad to leave.

"Shh, dad don't talk. I will concentrate on getting you out." I said as my eyes closed and I pictured him being free, the ties unbinding. When I opened my eyes, I found them untying.

Dad nearly fell to the floor but me and Ciel held him up.

"Don't worry, we're leaving now."

**OMG SO LONG! TOOK ME 2 HOURS! Okay next chapter will be set with them back at the manor and a death. NO NOT SEBASTIAN OR CIEL OR ALICE! Yes one of the servants. But which one? Wait and find out.**


	17. Farewell Finny

** IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! PLEASE! FORGIVE! ME! **

** Chapter 17- Farewell Finny**

** Alice P.O.V**

I watched dad sleep peacefully and Ciel looking worried the whole time. He was staring at his butler with hop in his eyes, hope he was still alive.

"Ciel, he isn't dead. I know that for a fact." I said trying to comfort him. I placed a wet cloth to my dad's forehead as Ciel and I spoke.

"No, but he is fighting for his life. Am I wrong?" he said still looking at Sebastian.

"Yes. He took a lot of damage thanks to Claude and Alois." I just looked at Ciel, who was STILL looking at Sebastian.

"Yes, and we a lost a servant in the process." He said sadly.

I looked down back at my dad. "Yes, but he will always be in our hearts. We will always hear his voice when we are in the garden. All he ever wanted was to be outside, and he got that before he did die." I said smiling at the thought. He did get his wish.

"Yes, Finny is always going to be here, even if he physically isn't." Said Ciel who was finally looking up at me.

"Ugh…" I heard my dad moan and I saw his eyes blinking repeatedly as he tried to wake up fully.

"Dad?" I breathed.

"Oh my God, Sebastian are you okay?" Ciel asked now looking down at Sebastian again.

My dad groaned as his answer, still trying to get his eyes open until finally they opened. "What happened?" He asked scarce.

"Claude is what happened." Ciel said angrily. I don't blame him. I am extremely angry too.

Dad tried to sit up but winced in pain as he did so and began to breathe rapidly. "Just rest dad, okay?" I said as I placed the cloth back on his head.

"But, wait, where is that girl. Is she okay? What happened to her?" He asked quickly.

"What girl? That girl in your mind?" I asked and he glared at me.

"She is not in my mind she is real and is calling for help." He said sternly. "Don't make it sound like I am insane." He said less sternly this time.

"Sorry." I kind of forgot that little things can get to him after what he has been through when he was a kid and all. "Anyways, you were explaining to us about her-" I was cut off by Ciel's mumble.

"More like yelling at us." He said smiling. His smile is pretty. No! Don't think like that! Smile and continue your story.

"Anyways, you were "yelling" at us about her and then you fainted, then Claude came, blah blah blah. Now, what does she want?" I finally asked.

"She wants to leave that world that she is in…" Sebastian breathed trying to explain.

"What world? What are you talking about?" Ciel asked confused.

"I remember you mentioned an empty world? Am I right?" I asked.

"Yea… She is in an empty world… literally." He said, again struggling to explain.

"Why don't you just rest for now why we attend to the servants." Ciel said sadly, probably sad he has to leave Sebastian's side, or Finny. But I doubt it.

Sebastian just nodded and closed his eyes and he fell asleep immediately. "Come on, we need to tell them when we are going to most likely schedule Finny's funeral. We need their help to contact his family." I said and Ciel replied a bit sadly.

"He doesn't have a family." He said.

"What happened to them?" I asked sadly.

"They died…" Was all he had to say.

"How?" I replied quickly.

"I don't know, no one does. He never talked about it." He said as we left the room to talk to the servant delinquents.

**I know short and it's all in Alice's P.O.V. Oh well. REVIEW! MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	18. Forgotten

** Okay I have an explanation as to why this is late. So, for a Christmas I got a new computer, I opened the box, and it was screwed up. We went to Conn's (Which is where my mom got it) because we had a warranty. They tell us we have to send it away to get it fixed and it would take nearly a month. I said NA NA NA! I don't think so. So we had to buy another one, and it doesn't have a warranty. Just great! :'( So I get home, open it, turn it on, and it has no Microsoft office. Which I need for me to write fanfiction. So we had to find the chord to download it, which took 2 days to find. So i am ready now to write! CX ENJOY CHAPTER 18!**

** Chapter 18- Forgotten**

** Sebastian P.O.V**

I finally awoke. How long had I been asleep? When did I fall asleep? Why was I asleep? I did not feel tired. No pain. No nothing.

"Hello dad," I heard a girl voice say. Who was she?

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked scarcely.

"Dad, it is okay. It is just me." She said now looking at me concerned.

"And who is "just you"? I don't get it." I said. Now that I think about it. I don't know who I am. "And who am I?" I finally asked and she got up out of her seat and backed away with her hand covering her mouth. "Did I say something insulting? I did not intend to insult you. I am sorry." I said and she backed away more.

"Ciel!?" She yelled with her hand still over her mouth.

I saw a boy walk in. Very young. He looked about 14 years old. "What is it? Is he okay?" He asked. I was getting worried.

"I don't think he remembers anything." She said. Her mouth now free from her hand.

"What do you mean?" He asked, supposedly his name was Ciel.

"He asked me where he was, who I was, and who he was." She said calmly. "The damage Claude did must have been worse than we thought." She said scarcely.

"Who is Claude? And if I may ask again, who are you?" I asked once more.

"Um, dad-"

"Dad? I do not have a daughter." I said confused. Now that I thought about it, no I don't. Wait, do I? "At least, I do not think so."

"Yes, I am your daughter. Please tell me you know who I am." She said as she began to tear up.

"No I don't. I mean, you may be my daughter. But I do not know who you are. And please do not cry. I did not intend for you to cry. I am so sorry. But, I don't even know who I am." I finally said. I did not wish for her to cry.

"Sebastian! Stop joking around!" I heard the boy, Ciel, yell. Was that me? Am I Sebastian?

"Why would I joke about something as to forgetting everything? That is one thing I know about myself. I would not want someone to worry." I said calmly. I was getting angry though.

"Do you know what you are?" She asked getting closer to me. I still did not know her name.

"I told you, I do not know who I am-"

"Not who, what." She said again.

"I don't understand. I am human as well as both of you." I said.

**Sorry I have to end it so shortly. And a cliffhanger. But you guys still love me right? RIGHT? LOVE YA BYE! REVIEW!**


	19. Forgotten Part 2

I am human. What kind of question is that? Are they insane or something? Have they kidnapped me? "What am I doing here?" I finally asked.

"Um, well we have some new don't we?" Said the girl, supposedly my daughter. What is her name? She said it happily... it is not good that I've the slightest clue about everything.

"What are you talking about?" I asked scarcely. I was getting angry with these people. Who are they?

"I said I was your daughter. This is Ciel Phantomhive. You have a ... "duty" to protect him with your life. Please don't ask why. I don't think you would believe me if I did tell you."

"What is your name? I still don't know your name..." I finally said. I need to know her name. And what does she mean by "I wouldn't believe her if she told me"? What is going on here?

"Alice..."

Suddenly a warm feeling rushed over me. I smiled to hear her name as Alice. That is what I wanted to name my daughter one day. Or is she really my daughter? "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, um no. Sorry it's just... your name is beautiful. I loved that name since I was a child." Suddenly like before I felt a, not a warm, but cold feeling run through me. Suddenly I felt... angry. Why?

"What now?" She asked.

"Nothing... It's nothing. And what is the part you are not telling me?"

"Nothing." She replied nervously.

"Liar."

"I know I am."

"Please tell me, don't you think I have a right to know?" I looked at her nicely hoping it would convince her.

"Alright... You are a demon and I am your demon child and you made a contract with this boy Ciel and you must protect him with your life no matter what the cost and you have a demon enemy named Claude who captured you and must've tortured you to the point where you don't remember anything." She said all in one breath quickly, very quickly.

"What?" I asked.

** ENDING HERE! REVIEW!**


	20. Explanation

** Okay last chapter was really short... I am so sorry... But I knew I needed to update, but I didn't feel like writing. Now I do... SO CHAPTER 20!**

** Chapter 20- Explanation**

** Sebastian P.O.V**

"How did I lose my memory? Some dude named Claude?" I asked.

"Yes... But we still don't know what he did..." Said the boy Ciel quietly.

"Well, isn't that just great." I said sarcastically. "Wait... did you say I wasn't human?" I asked.

"Yes we did... Is that a problem?" She asked sternly.

"Did I offend you or something?" I shot back.

"No... I am sorry. I just hate that you don't know who I am what you are so proud to be." She said looking down at the floor.

"I am sorry, but according to you guys it's not my fault... It's that Claude's fault."

"Yes, but... I am just sad." Said Alice sadly.

"I am really sorry." Said Ciel quietly.

"For what? It isn't your fault. It is-" I tried to talk but Ciel just ignored my voice and began to speak again.

"You don't understand. I was not apologizing. I was mimicking you. Even when you don't know who you are, you are always apologizing. That is really how you feel all the time. And honestly... it breaks my heart..." He said. I saw Alice staring at him in shock. "Is that really how you feel? That you have to be sorry? Every day?" I got up out of the bed and went to hug the boy.

I was not aware why I did, but I felt the need to do it. "I don't know why I am hugging you..." I said.

"Do you know why you are crying?" He asked suddenly. I touched my cheek and I felt a tear. "Do you?" He asked once more.

"I-I... I am sorry... I don't know why..." I felt my face again, the running of the tears were increasing. "I am sorry-"

He backed away from me quickly. "Stop! Stop apologizing! You, Sebastian Michaelis, have absolutely no reason to be sorry... Trust me. When I say that. Those words are coming from me. So trust me." He said softly. He pulled me back in for a hug. "I am sorry Sebastian. Not you."

I just let the boy hold me as tears streamed down my face. I feel something for this boy, friendship. But nothing more, how can I? He is 13 I am... wait... how old am I? "How old am I?" I asked as Ciel looked at me confused.

"I don't know..."

"7,985..." Said Alice.

"Whoa... uhhh... wow... okay." I said laughing. How do I gain my memory back?"

"We have no idea, but I know someone who might. Cla-"

"WHY!? Why the hell do you keep insisting on Claude!?" Yelled Ciel.

"I just know he knows how to get his memory back that is all. He gave him the cure to his demon disease, maybe he will give us his memory."

"Wait... you know how it is possible to put my soul in my ring? Where is Sebastian's pocket watch?"

"My what?"

"Check your pockets!" Yelled Ciel sternly.

"Okay, okay..." I began to search my pockets, I found nothing. "I don't have anything in them... What is going on?" I asked, kind of scarcely.

"We know how to get our memory back! That watch! We will find that watch!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Okay..." I said confused.

"You have no idea what we are talking about do you?" Asked Alice disappointed.

"Sorry..." I chuckled.

"Ugh!" Alice groaned.

"I am sorry, but I don't!" I yelled getting angry.

"Just... go along with it! Okay? We are going to help you!" She smiled hugging me.

**I KNOW SHORT! LEAVE MEH ALONE! JK! I love you guys! I have written a few stories. I have just finished a Doctor Who, I recommend that if you watch Doctor Who. I have started a Glee fanfiction, so if you watch Glee, go for it! It has stuff to do with self harm, bullying, ect. Those stories mean a lot to me, no I don't cut, but I get bullied a lot so yea... Okay review please! **


End file.
